Photograph Romance
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh,How did our eyes get so red? I wonder if it's too late?Every memory of walking out the front door, I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for. Kazuki Tsuda Suzaka Asahina romance R
1. Chapter 1

It's almost time for the big meet, I took in a deep breath and ran jumping over the bar and

landing on the bag, YES I did it I made the jump, "Asahina" I sigh and see Yamato Akitsuki running

towards me, Yamato was a good friend but I really have a bit of mixed feelings for him, in truth he reminds

me of my crush Kazuki Tsuda, he passed away two years ago, he was my hopes and my dreams, he was

what drove me to be so good at what I did. I loved him with all my heart and my soul. "Hi Asahina"

Yamato said, "Yamato don't you have running to do?" I asked kind of annoyed, his smiled faded, "ya but I

am going to be number one sprinter in Japan" he said proudly, I sighed, "you do that" he ran off to the track

gosh he reminded me so much of Tsuda. As the sun sunk down I decided that it was best I go home,

"Asahina are you going home?" Yamato asked coming down the hall, "Oh yes Yamato I have to go" He

smiled "let me walk you there" I nodded, I guess it was better then walking alone. Upon approaching the

apartment I sighed, "well I'll see you tomorrow Yamato" he smiled and waved, "bye Asahina" shutting the

door I sighed, I missed Kazuki so much. I went over to my dresser and picked up the photograph of me and

Tsuda, I felt tears spilling down my face, could I ever love again. I heard rain pitter-pattering on the roof of

the apartment building, I remember the day I heard Kazuki Tsuda had died, I felt as if since that day a hole

had been ripped into my chest a hole that nothing and no one could replace but hopefully fill, I looked at

the picture again I laughed.

**Look at this photograph****Every time I do it makes me laugh **

**How did our eyes get so red?**

**I wonder if it's too late? **

**Every memory of walking out the front door**

**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for.**

I laid down on my bed, tears still fell as the rain came down, "Where did you ever go Tsuda?" I continued

looking at the ceiling as I closed my tear filled eyes.

"Suzaka Asahina!" that voice sounded so familiar, I opened my eyes to see a familiar figure standing over

me, I squinted, it was Kazuki Tsuda, I looked up, "Kazuki?" I said amazed he helped me up, "now Asahina

just because you fell trying to high jump doesn't mean your down for the count, "I thought you were

dead?" I mumbled, "you wished!" he said, "now get up sweetheart" he helped me up, Tsuda is back he's

alive we walked back to the track he steadied me as we walked, my heart pounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry i havent updated, i will try and update this more, i really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"What are you doing here?" gosh my head hurt, my stomach didn't feel so good either.

"Practicing, you still want to do the high jump in the competition right?" I didn't answer

gosh my world was spinning, "you look like your about to throw up" he commented,

"Your a genius" I managed to quip, "ugh what day is it?" He held me by my waist, "Its

October third". He looked me over, "Really Asahina are you feeling alright?". As much

as I wanted to answer yes I was unsure, was I alright? was I dreaming, is this reality,

what in the name of all that is good and peaceful happened, did I really hit my head that

hard, perhaps I missed the bar and landed wrong and in a matter of time I'll wake up in

the hospital. As I was musing Kazuki waited for an answer back to reality, or present

time ugh this is a cruel joke, " Asahina, welcome back to 2004". I was about to make a

quip but wait, "2004? It's October 3rd 2004?". He stared at me as if I just spoke in several

different tongues, "um yeah its Friday October 3rd 2004 , Asahina maybe you should sit

down" My heart raced, October 9th was when Kazuki died, maybe there was a chance I

could save him. "Yeah maybe sitting is best for the moment" I said dazed.

**This is where I went to school  
**

**Most of the time had better things to do**

**I wonder if it's too late  
**

**Should I go back and try to graduate  
**

**Life's better now than it was back then**

I opened my eyes, I was in my room with my frog. Am I back in the present where

Kazuki is dead I wondered, I threw the covers off and ran out the door to the cemetery,

wandering over the graves I went to where his grave was supposed to be, no head stone,

"What are you doing here on this lovely Saturday?" a voice asked behind me, "looking

for Kazuki's grave" I answered not knowing who the voice belonged to, "What is this

obsession you have with me being dead, do I have a death wish written on me or am I on

some hit list I don't know about?" I turned, "sorry it must have been the fall on my head,

got me a little nutty" Kazuki smiled, "either that or your becoming a serial killer and your

first victims me"

"Nah, your annoying but not that annoying" I grinned at my own come back. He smiled,

"nice to know I'm a wanted pest, remember practice is after school Tuesday, we compete

Thursday, don't forget Asahina"

"Don't you forget Tsuda" He turned, "not in a million years"

I began to get nervous as every day passed leading up to Thursday, I didn't want Kazuki

to die, but my only question was would I be able to prevent his death, in any case I was

going to try. At the end of practice on Wednesday I was a wreck, nothing escaped

Kazuki, "You nervous as I am for this?" I nodded lying, how could i tell him that i was

afraid for tomorrow, not the meet I could care less about that, but i was afraid of losing

the one I cared very deeply for. "Asahina?" I looked up, "Yes?"

"I want to tell you something" My eyes were glued to his, "What is it?"

"Asahina" he took a deep breath, "I've developed feelings, deep feelings for you"

I opened my mouth to say something, he put his finger to my lips, "Don't tell me until

tomorrow, when I win if you reject me then I can deal with it, if you feel the same then

the reward of winning would be trifle cause I'd have you, but not now, tomorrow, Suzaka

tomorrow is when you can tell me" he winked, "gives you a night to think about it" with

that he jogged off.

**I miss that town  
**

**I miss the faces  
**

**You can't erase  
**

**You can't replace it  
**

**I miss it now  
**

**I can't believe it  
**

**So hard to stay  
**

**Too hard to leave it**

This was pure dajavu, I stayed on the bench, "I need to save him, he

needs to know how I feel" I whispered. A drop of rain fell, then a few more soon it was

pouring, I didn't move I just put my head in my hands. Best thing about rain is no one

knows your crying.

**If I could I relive those days  
**

**I know the one thing that would never change**

**Goodbye, goodbye**

**Review please and i will post more :)**


End file.
